Becoming yours
by naranari
Summary: tidak perlu dengan kata-kata, menggenggam tangan saja sudah cukup membuktikan bukan? karna cinta kita sama/"aku ingin kita bertukar kamar, aku ingin menjaga Yixing, sebagai leader yang baik..."/"cih, tidak perlu mencari modus untuk berduaan"/ SULAY fanfict


Cast : Suho, Lay and other member EXO

One shoot

Rate: T

Romance

Becoming yours

" Yak…! Chanyeol,Baekhyun… jangan mengganggu Kyungsoo ! kalian tidak lihat dia sedang memasak" satu teriakan dipagi hari seperti biasa dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan.

"Jong-In jangan menari disini… banyak barang pecah belah, yak… kau dengar tidak?". Jong in atau Kai hanya mendecak dan berlalu.

"Ck,dasar bocah… Sehun-ah, Oh Sehun… dimana Sehun !" dan teriakan terakhir dari sang leader mampu memberhentikan sebentar aktifitas Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo didapur.

"Tidak tahu hyung" jawab Chanyeol dari dapur.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padaku" desis Suho seraya memijat pelipisnya. Kalau seperti ini terus sudah tidak mungkin Suho akan mati muda.

Mati muda?

Tidak.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_ hyung?" Tanya Kai sambil duduk di sofa dan meringkuk diatasnya.

"Aku butuh bnatuan kalian semua" jawab Suho jelas.

"Bantuan apa hyung?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ikut bergabung bersama Suho dan Kai.

"Aku ingin… mmm… meminta bantuan kalian…"

"Iya bantuan apa? Jangan mempersulit kami hyung…" Kai menyela omongan Suho, alhasil dia mendapat tiga _deathglare_ terbaik dari tiga hyung-nya.

"Dengarkan dulu, oke…" Suho menarik nafas "aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada…."

"KAMI DATANG….."

Belum sempat Suho melanjutkan omongannya, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu _dorm _dan muncul sekelompok pemuda yang- dipanggil member EXO-M berduyun-duyun masuk kedalam.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kai langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berlari untuk memeluk teman satu grupnya itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah terlihat ada diantara segerombol pemuda tersebut. Entah kapan dia ber_teleportasi _dari dapur ke ruang tengah.

_Aku ingin menyatkan perasaanku pada… Yixing_

Itu dia Yixing… Zhang Yixing, namja yang beberapa waktu ini menjadi objek pemandangan Suho. Namja yang ingin sekali Suho enyahkan dari pikirannya, tapi ia selalu datang dan datang lagi. Namja yang Suho mimpikan siang dan malam. Namja yang ingin Suho nyatakan perasaannya.

Yixing langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia sangat lelah hari ini setelah perjalanan udara Cina-Korea. Mungkin ia akan tidur sebentar setelah itu menyapa member lain. Yixing baru saja akan menarik selimut ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan Luhan masuk kedalam disusul Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Loh, Lay hyung, kau tidak ikut berkumpul?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Lay sudah menelungkup diatas kasur.

"Aku capek… nanti saja". Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Dan sekarang semua member EXO sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan khidmat. Benarkah semua member sudah berkumpul? Sepertinya tidak. Itu menurut Suho yang daritadi sibuk menghitung member-dalam hati. '_Kris, Tao, Luhan…'_-tapi sepertinya dia hanya menghitung member M- _'Chen,Xiumin…'_ Suho mengerutkan kening, _'Kris, Tao,Luhan…tunngu!_

"Dimana Yixing?"

Semua yang ada di meja makan sontak menoleh ke Suho. Suho mengedarkan pandang. '_Tidak ada Yixing'._

"Dimana Yixing?" suho bertanya lagi.

"Hmmm.. dia ada di kamar, masih lelah katanya" Luhan menjawab. Suho diam, yang lain hanya menganggukan kepala dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

"Ingatkan dia untuk makan" kata Suho berusaha tidak terdengar nada memerintah.

.

Ternyata Lay belum juga keluar kamar bahkan ketika semua member sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Luhan sudah mencoba membangunkan Lay tapi dia tidak juga bangun dan hanya bergumam tak jelas. Sementara itu Suho terlihat sangat cemas. Ingin sekali ia masuk kedalam kamar Lay dan menyuapinya makan, tapi ia takut.

Suho menyerah. Dan kini Suho sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Lay. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Keberanian yang tadi muncul dihati Suho hilang seketika. Suho menggigit bibir dan menunduk.

"Ayo Joonmyeon… lakukan!"

Suho sudah bersiap mengetuk lagi tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan Luhan muncul dari balik pintu itu. Suho kaget, ia terlanjur tertangkap basah oleh Luhan. Luhan menatap Suho bingung.

"Ada apa joonmyeon-ah?"

"Ah… tidak… aku hanya… hanya ingin tahu keadaan Yixing saja… ya… sebagai leader…"

"Dia masih tidur" Luhan memotong ucapan Suho dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Suho. Luhan tahu pasti Suho mencemakan Lay. Terlihat jelas dari cara Suho mencari keberadaan Lay saat makan malam tadi.

"Apa kau mau melihat kedalam?" Luhan menggeser badannya sedikit agar Suho bias melihat kedalam.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku takut mengganggu Lay. Kalau begitu aku pergi" sebelum pergi Suho sempat melirik kedalam dan ia bias melihat tubuh Lay yang terlapisi selimut sedang meringkuk diatas ranjang. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menutup pintu kembali setalah Suho masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

"Joonmyeon… Joonmyeon…" door…door…door

"Joonmyeon…." Door…door…door

Pintu terbuka.

"Hyung…" Luhan langsung masuk kedalam begitu Sehun membuka pintu.

"Joonmyeon, bangun" Luhan mengguncang badan Suho guna membangunkan Suho.

Suho hanya mengerang dan kembali tidur.

"Joonmyeon bangunlah… Yixing sakit, badannya panas sekali"

Dan Suho langsung melompat-benar-benar lompat dari ranjangnya. Mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa katamu hyung?"

"Aish sudahlah… ayo, kasihan Yixing"

Tanpa perintah kedua Suho langsung melesat kearah pintu dan mendorong Sehun.

"Aww, hyung hati-hati… Luhan hyung" tapi Luhan hanya berlalu tanpa melihat Sehun. Luhan sama terburunya dengan Suho.

"Luhan hyung… aish!"

Suara kaki yang melangkah tergesa-gesa membuat Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang di dapur mengintip untuk meliahat apa yang terjadi.

Suho mendobrak pintu kamar Lay dan mendapati Lay sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"Yixing…" Suho langsung berlari kearah Lay dan memeluknya.

"Joonmyeon-ah" sapa Lay dengan suara yang lemas. Suho menggenggam tangan Lay.

Suho menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Lay.

"Astaga Yixing! Kau panas sekali"

Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Suho lalu meringis. Kyungsoo datang kekamar Lay begitu melihat Suho dan Luhan yang terburu-buru masuk kedalam tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan cemas. Luhan menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi

"Yixing sepertinya demam"

Suho kembali menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Lay. Tersirat sekali kecemasan di wajah Suho.

"Kyungsoo aku minta tolong ambilkan es batu dan handuk kecil, dan Luhan hyung tolong telepon dokter kemari". Kyungsoo dan Luahn menjawab kompak dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Suho.

Lay tersenyum lemah kearah Suho yang menatapnya dengan cemas. "Terima…kasih.." lirih Lay. Suho menggenggam tangan Lay dan tersenyum tulus. Tangannya yang lain meraih pucuk kepala Lay dan mengelusnya sayang.

"Pasti karna tidak makan malam jadinya kau seperti ini". Lay menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"maaf" lirih Lay. Suho mengangkat wajah Lay dan tersenyum lagi. Dan astaga! Apa ini? Lay merasa jantungnya bertalu-talu dan darahnya berdesir hebat melihat senyuman malaikat yang dimiliki Suho.

"tidak apa"

Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari dapur dengan mambawa baskom yang berisi es batu dan handuk kecil yang terlampir di pundaknya."Ini yang kau minta,hyung". Kyungsoo memberikan baskom itu pada Suho.

"suho aku sudah menelepon dokter dan beliau akan datang dalam waktu 15 menit" Luhan memasuki kamar.

"baiklah, terima kasih hyung. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak masalah Suho"

"Ada apa hyung?" sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dipintu. Luhan mendongak ke arahnya.

"Yixing demam"

"Apa! Yixing demam!" ternyata itu suara teriakan Kris. Kris berteriak tepat di belakang Sehun dan sukses membuat Sehun menutup telinga dan menyerngit.

"Aish!"

.

.

Tadi pagi Lay sudah diperiksa oleh dokter dan kata dokter itu Lay mengalami kelelahan dan kekurangan cairan. Awalnya Suho berkeras untk membawa Lay ke rumah sakit tapi Lay menolaknya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan lebih banyak lagi. Akhirnya Suho setuju untuk merawat Lay dirumah-dorm saja.

Suho baru masuk kedalam kamar Lay ketika pemuda cina itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya Suho ingin menemani Lay tidur tapi ia urungkan niatnya karna takut mengganggu Lay.

Lay menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya saat Suho masuk kekamar dengan membawa baki makanan dan obat untuk Lay. Suho sedikit gugup mengingat hanya mereka berdua saja dikamar ini.

"hmm bagaimana…kabarmu?" Suho menaruh bakinya diatas meja nakas kemudian ia duduk dipinggir ranjang Lay.

"Lumayan walau masih pusing" Lay memegang keningnya sendiri. Suho tersenyum kemudian ikut memegang kening Lay. "masih panas" gumam Suho. Wajah Lay memang panas, tapi bukan karna demam. Itu karna tangan Suho yang berada di keningnya, bukan tapi diatas punggung tangan Lay yang berada diatas keningnya sendiri. Lay merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari punggung tangannya dan mengalir ke wajahnya, membuat wajahnya memanas dan merona.

Tangan Suho belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Suho merasa sangat nyaman memegang tangan-punggung tangan Yixing. Lalu secara perlahan ia genggam tangan Lay dan membawanya kedalam tautan jari.

Sangat pas.

Dan Suho suka itu.

Lay tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Sungguh payah, hanya karna genggaman tangan ia bisa _blushing_ parah. Suho terkekeh melihat tingkah Lay yang menurut Suho sangat lucu. Jarang sekali Lay merona seperti ini. Seorang Lay si _dancing machine_ EXO-M bisa merona juga.

"Ayo makan lalu minum obatnya. Kau harus sembuh agar aku bisa melihatmu menari lagi" Suho memberikan suapan pertama pada Lay. Lay menerima suapan Suho.

"kau menyukai saat aku menari?"

"Tentu" _bahkan saat kau sedang terdiam pun aku suka,_ lanjut Suho dalam hati. Wajah Lay berseri mendengar penuturan Suho.

"Lalu siapa yang paling baik dalam menari, aku atau Kai?" Tanya Lay lagi. Suho mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan pertanyaan Lay. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau yang terbaik, Yixing"

.

.

Malamnya Suho meminta bertukar kamar dengan Luhan. Alasannya ia ingin menjaga Lay, karna sebagai leader yang baik…

Dan Luhan langsung meng-iya kan.

"Cih, tak usah mencari modus untuk berduaan". Luhan menggelengkan kepala.

Sehun langsung membalik badannya begitu mendengar suara Luhan. "Luhan hyung… kau disini?"

"Sehun-ah…" Luhan langsung naik keatas kasur dan meringkuk disamping tubuh Sehun.

"Suho, aku senang kau mau menemaniku" Lay bergeser sedikit memberikan tempat untuk Suho. Suho menyerngit mendengar suara Lay yang terdengar sedikit menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan lagi Yixing". Lay mengangguk.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Suho menarik Lay kedalam pelukannya.

"S-Suho…"

"Sssttt…diamlah, aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu"

.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada dari mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan. Keduanya sibuk. Sibuk dengan degup jantung mereka. Sibuk dengan kehangatan yang mereka bagi. Sibuk dengan asumsi-asumsi yang berkeliaran di kepala mereka. Sibuk dengan perasaan mereka.

Lay tersenyum dipelukan Suho. Ia meringsut lagi ke badan Suho. Suho tertawa pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium kepala Lay dengan sayang.

Suho memposisikan mereka dengan bersandar. Tangan kirinya memeluk pundak Lay, sedangkan yang kanan menyisir rambut Lay pelan. Suho mencium aroma yang keluar dari rambut Lay. _Wangi Yixing._ Tangan Lay makin erat memeluk pinggang Suho, kepalanya ia sandarkan didada bidang Suho.

Baik Suho maupun Lay menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Inginnya Suho menghentikan waktu dan tidak akan membiarkan Lay lepas dari pelukannya. Tapi Suho berpikir Tao tidak akan mau repot-repot memenuhi permintaannya untuk menghentikan waktu.

"Suho, jantungmu berdetak kencang"

Suho menegang sesaat, lalu menunduk kebawah. Sial, tertangkap basah. Jujur saat ini Suho tidak bisa menutupi kegugupan dan kegembiraannya. Suho cukup bodoh untuk itu.

Suho berdehem.

"Kau bisa merasakannya Yixing?" Suho mencium kening Lay.

"Ya, aku bisa"

"Apa kau bisa merasakan yang lain?"

"eh?" Lay mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Maksudmu 'merasakan yang lain' apa?"

Suho menunduk kemudian menatap Lay lembut.

"Apa… kau merasa… aku… aku… jatuh cinta padamu?"

Lay terdiam. Lay mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu kali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Kemudian wajah Lay memerah dan Lay menunduk malu. Suho menggenggam tangan Lay

"Yixing, aku menyukaimu" kali ini Suho mengatakannya dengan lancar.

Mata Lay memanas, ia ingin menangis. Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu menghiasi tidurnya. Mimpi tentang Suho yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Mimpi tentang Suho-nya.

"Yixing, be mine, please"

Dan kali ini Lay benar-benar menangis. Suho panik. Ia menghapus airmata yang mengalir diwajah cantik Lay. Suho mengutuk dirinya yang berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta pada Lay.

Hey, ini tidak salah!

Dan Suho benar-benar mengutuk dirinya. Pasalnya Lay tidak menunjukan reaksi sama sekali. Lay sudah tidak menagis tapi ia diam. Dan itu membuat Suho semakin gugup. Membuatnya semakin bersalah.

Ketika Suho sudah mencapai puncak keputus-asaan, tiba-tiba Lay melompat dan memeluknya. Suho hamper saja terjengkang karna pelukan tiba-tiba Lay.

"Aku mencintaimu Suho, aku mencintaimu" Lay berteriak sambil sesekali terisak.

Suho tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Suho tidak pernah merasa hidupnya akan jauh berwarna setelah ini. Suho tidak pernah berpikir suatu saat ia akan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya yag akan selalu menemaninya hingga rambutnya nanti memutih.

Tapi sekarang semuanya terwujud.

Kebahagiaan, hidupnya, cintanya dan masa depannya sudah terwujud.

Dalam diri seorang Zhang Yixing

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan Lay dengannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Lay yang lembut. Jarinya menyusuri setiap lekukan diwajah Lay, menyentuhnya lembut seakan wajah Lay adalah porselen yang rapuh. Suho benar-benar memuja wajah Lay yang cantik. Suho akui ia telah terjerat pesona Lay.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tetapi mata mereka seolah mengungkapkan perasaan yang membuncah yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai hingga kini jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal satu senti saja.

Suho menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua, memberikan kesan intim pada Lay dan menyatukan kening mereka. Keduanya tersenyum. Tak ada lagi kata-kata. Tak ada lagi tatapan, mereka menutup mata mereka. Menikmati hembusan nafas masing-masing pasangan.

Tapi baik Suho maupun Lay tahu, walau mereka tidak berkata, tapi mereka tahu cinta mereka sama, kasih mereka sama dan sayang merka sama. Lay tidak perlu memberikan jawaban pada Suho. Dan Suho tidak memaksa Lay untuk memberikan jawaban. Karna mereka tahu, cinta mereka sama.

Dan mereka tahu mereka membutuhkan ciuman ini.

END

Halo saya naranari, rookie baru disini. Maaf baru posting cerita sekarang. Dan maaf karna ceritanya sungguh *nengok keatas* *nangis*. Tapi makasih buat yang udah mau mampir kesini dan makasih banyak bagi yang review.

Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi

Saranghaja !


End file.
